My Last Breath
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: Another song fic, My Last Breath by Evanescence. Instead of being peppy, Maryse Ouellet is dying...physically and on the inside too. She doesn't have much time left at all...


Title: My Last Breath

Characters: Maryse/The Miz

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Summery: Song based off of Evanescence's My Last Breath. Maryse is dying, and that's when everything comes out to Michael Mizanin.

The second that the French Canadian beauty entered the 2006 Diva Search, with Mike Mizanin as the host, that was the second that she realised that she loved him.

Maryse Ouellet was not one known for love. She was known for toying with people's emotions. Its what kept her from getting close to people, and getting hurt in the end.

Too bad it didn't work out this time.

And now she was dying.

**Hold on to me love **

**You know I can't stay long **

Proud, vain, narcissistic, there were many words that could sum up Maryse, but those three basically summed it up. Try as she might to get close to people, it never worked out. She would always toy with their emotions, on purpose, and she would always hate herself for it.

She was lying on her hospital bed. She had been hit by a drunk driver walking to her car after being out with the Superstars and Divas. It had been fatal. They brought her to the hospital for further analysis. They thought that she would be dead within the hour, but she fought on, waiting for him.

Her coworkers came in to see her, to say goodbye to her. They never knew Maryse Ouellet, they had always felt sorry for her; but no one wanted to see her die.

That was when the last person walked in to say his good-byes. It was Michael Mizanin, and she knew that she had to tell him, before it was too late.

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid **

**Can you hear me? **

**Can you feel me in your arms? **

Mike Mizanin took one look at her, and started to cry. He had been harbouring feelings for her, ever since the Diva Search in 2006. They had worked together for many years, and he eventually fell in love with her. However, he never told her, which surprised everyone.

That was because he was feeling unrequited love from her. She was so cold, so distant, and he could never knock down her walls, try as he might.

As she lay dying, she knew what she thought all along, that he loved her….or was rather in love with was mentally kicking herself for that, that she was breaking his heart, even as she was dying. Hers was breaking too…

**Holding my last breath **

**Safe inside myself **

**Are all my thoughts of you **

**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight **

"Maryse…I, I need you to listen to me." Mike choked out as he glanced at the French Canadian's broken body. She turned her head to listen to him, her hazel eyes sparkling with whatever life was left within her.

"Maryse, I, I love you. I have since the Diva Search. I know that this is hard to believe, with my reputation and everything, but you're the one that I wanted. Try as I might to capture your heart, I couldn't, and that's what made me want you more, that's what made me try harder.

"I know I was like, pretty much a stalker, but, you kept eluding me, and I never got the balls to talk to you. Well, we did, and we lived in the same neighbourhood, but never like that. It's something that I'll regret the rest of my life. Maryse, not only do I love you, but I'm in love with you too."

**I'll miss the winter **

**A world of fragile things **

**Look for me in the white forest **

**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) **

Maryse had to turn her head and look away from him, as a tear slid from one of her hazel eyes. He was confessing his love to her, as she was dying, and all she could do was cry. She had to say something, so that she didn't break his heart even more. She needed a clear mind before she slipped away. She reached up with a knarled hand to wipe away her tears before looking back at him.

"Michael….Mike, there's something I need to tell you too." She gasped, her French Canadian accent becoming stronger as she struggled for air.

**I know you hear me **

**I can taste it in your tears **

**Holding my last breath **

**Safe inside myself **

**Are all my thoughts of you **

**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight **

**"**I've always loved you too. Always. There was never a doubt in my mind. I only played that way with you because I can never get too close to anyone, and you come prancing into my life.

I tried everything to get rid of you, I made my walls stronger because of you. You make me weak Michael Mizanin. No one ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm around you, in my 32 years of life. I can honestly say that you made my heart skip a beat every time I was around you." She finished, as she tried to hold back her tears.

**Closing your eyes to disappear **

**You pray your dreams will leave you here **

**But still you wake and know the truth **

**No one's there **

He couldn't believe it. She loved him. All those months, all those years of her turning him down, was to save her from getting hurt. As pissed at he wanted to feel, he just couldn't. He was watching the love of his life slip away, and he couldn't help her. It was killing him inside.

**Say goodnight **

**Don't be afraid **

**Calling me calling me as you fade to black**

She was struggling to breathe, and sobs were rocking her body as she felt the floodgates open.

"Promise me one thing Mike." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. It was getting so weak now. "Promise me, that you'll go on living. Make yourself happy, never forget who you are, or where you come from, or where you're going. Live your life to the fullest, and even though I'll be gone, I'll always be with you. Also know that I'll keep loving you, until my last breath. From that moment in 2006, to now. Just promise me you'll be happy." She gasped out, as watery hazel eyes met watery blue ones.

**Holding my last breath **

**Safe inside myself **

**Are all my thoughts of you **

**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight **

He was hearing her last words, and the promise that she was making him keep as she was dying. He would. He felt a frail hand grab his wrist, as she summoned her last strength as she pulled him down to look at her dead in the face.

"I mean it Mike, promise me." She whispered. He nodded, "I promise you, miss Maryse Ouellet."

**Holding my last breath **

**Safe inside myself **

**Are all my thoughts of you **

**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

He was running out of time, and he couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her. It was so passionate for they're one and only kiss. It held many things, love, hope, regret and goodbye. He felt her wrist go limp, and start to slide away. No, he wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet.

He held a side of her face in one of his hands, as he saw the life start to fade away from her eyes, the eyes that he loved.

**Holding my last breath…**

With her final breath, which she struggled to obtain, she looked at him and smiled an alluring, disarming smile before whispering the words "I love you, Michael Mizanin, don't forget that." Her hand was hold one of his is a death grip, and as she said this, it slipped and he heard a beeping noise.

He glanced at her monitor and saw that it had flatlined. Her face had a look of peace on it, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, and that she was happy at last.

He couldn't help but smile as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, a final goodbye that she couldn't feel. He stood up and wiped the tears away, not caring about the looks he was getting from the doctors and nurses.

Mike Mizanin watched the love of his life pass away, and it hurt like a bitch. He made her a promise though, and he had to keep to it. He knew that he wasn't alone, that the love of his life would always be with him.

"I love you, Maryse Ouellet." He murmured as he turned and walked away, and began to start on the promise that he would keep to her, his love and guardian angel.

I actually cried at the end of that. And ok ppl, I know that's she's not that old, but bear with me. I've always thought that they were hot together, and you know, I felt like this song would be a perfect goodbye for them.

Hope you enjoyed…..

And please R/R. Merci!


End file.
